Sentimientos encontrados
by TMNTCandy
Summary: Rafa nunca se permitió sentir nada por nadie. Se dijo que amar era para débiles, pero empieza a pasar tiempo con Abril y se da cuenta de que se enamoró de la chica de los sueños de su hermano. ¿Será capaz de contarle a sus hermanos? O, lo más importante, ¿se lo dirá a Abril? Una historia llena de comedia, romance y acción, digna de ser leída. DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.
1. Noche de películas y karaoke

**Hola, chicos, otra vez yo. Espero no molestarlos.**

 **Como sea, decidí hacer otro fic, esta vez no habrá OC alguno. Este fic va a ser Raphril, así que, si no les gusta, lean mi otro fic XD.**

 **Sin más vueltas, ¡empecemos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo miraba Héroes Espaciales, Rafa leía una revista, Donnie se quemaba la cabeza tratando de terminar un invento y Mikey jugaba con su mascota.

...

Un día típico.

\- No puedo creer que aún no hayan cancelado esa porquería.- dijo Rafa.

\- Cállate, Rafa.- dijo Leo, intentando no golpearlo.

\- ¡Es en serio! Es un programa para niños, Leo, ¡tú ya tienes dieciséis!

\- Mira, ¿por qué no te...?

En ese momento, interrumpiendo a Leo, Abril entró.

\- ¡Hola, chicos!- dijo la pelirroja.

\- Hola, Abril.- dijeron Leo y Rafa al unísono.

\- Oigan, traje algunas películas que seguro amarán.-

La sonrisa en la cara de Abril no podría ser más adorable.

 _"¡SALVADORA!"_ pensó Rafa.

\- ¡Tienen comedia para Mikey, ciencia ficción para Leo y Donnie y acción para Rafa!- dijo Abril.

Rafa corrió hacia Abril y la tomó de los hombros.

\- Por favor dime que trajiste "Comando Especial".- dijo.

\- ¡Obvio!

Se tomaron de las manos y gritaron.

\- Abril, oficialmente eres mi mejor amiga.

Ambos rieron.

\- ¿Tendré que sacar Héroes Espaciales?- preguntó Leo.

\- Pues, sí.- respondió Abril.

\- ¡AAAAAW!

\- ¡Madura, Leo!- dijeron Abril y Rafa.

Donnie había salido de su laboratorio. Si tuviera cabello, parte de él estaría quemada.

Miró a Abril y sonrió. Luego vio a Rafa y su sonrisa desapareció.

Ahí es cuando Rafa y Abril se dieron cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Rápidamente, ruborizados, se soltaron.

\- ¡Hola, Donnie!- dijo Abril.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Mi mejor amiga Abril trajo películas.- dijo Rafa.

\- ¿Desde cuando es tu mejor amiga, Rafa?

\- Desde que dijo que Leo tendría que Leo tendría que sacar Héroes Espatontos.

\- Es Héroes Espaciales.- corrigió Leo.

\- Como sea.

 _ **Horas después...**_

Ya habían pasado seis horas. Ahora estaban viendo Comando Especial.

\- ¿De veras les gusta esto?- dijo Donnie.

Rafa y Abril lo callaron.

\- No hables, niño.- dijeron los dos.

\- ¿Niño? ¡Soy mayor que ambos!

\- ¡Shh!

Desde la tele se escuchaba un " _¡Púdrete, idiota!"._

 _-_ ¡Sí, sí, sí!- gritaron Rafa y Abril.

Los demás suspiraron.

Entonces llegó la parte del beso.

\- Ugh, romance.- dijeron todos al unísono.

Luego de unos minutos, la película terminó y Abril apagó la televisión.

\- Oigan...- dijo - ¿Y si hacemos karaoke?

Leo, Donnie y Mikey se miraron y asintieron.

Rafa sacudió la cabeza.

\- No pienso cantar.- dijo Rafa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No... No canto bien.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Mikey - Rafa, cantas en la ducha y déjame que las canciones de Demi Lovato son lo tuyo _**(me lo imagino cantando Heart Attack XD)**_.

Rafa se sonrojó y Abril rió.

\- Vamos, Rafa, ¡será divertido!- dijo Abril.

La pelirroja tomó a Rafa del brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo un poco. La tortuga se rindió y accedió.

\- Bien...- dijo Rafa - Cantaré.

\- ¡Yay!- dijo Abril.

Rafa rió un poco.

Donnie conectó la computadora de Abril a la televisión y comenzó a buscar canciones.

\- Bueno...- dijo - ¿Quién canta primero?

\- ¡Yo!- dijo Mikey.

El chico ojiazul decidió cantar Smile de R5.

...

Digamos que no era el mejor cantante **_(aunque Gregory Cipes, la voz de Mikey en inglés, es cantante XD)_**.

Era el turno de Leo. Él decidió cantar How You Remind Me de Nickelback.

Leo cantaba un poco más afinado que Mikey.

Donnie cantó Jealous de Nick Jonas. Era bastante obvio.

Luego llegó el turno del gran Rafael.

No sabía qué cantar, así que Abril escogió la canción.

Rafa creyó que ella iba a elegir una canción horrible para hacerlo quedar mal... La canción resultó ser Animals de Maroon 5.

Abril le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. La letra de esa canción no era muy... Inocente, que digamos.

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight (Nena, me aprovecharé de ti esta noche)_  
 _Hunt you down, eat you alive (Te cazaré, te comeré viva)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide (Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder)_  
 _I can smell your scent for miles (puedo oler tu aroma a kilómetros)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Baby, I'm (Nena, me)_

 _So what you trying to do to me (¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerme?)_  
 _It's like we can't stop (Es como si no pudiéramos parar)_

 _We're enemies (Somos enemigos)_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you (Pero nos llevamos bien cuando estoy dentro de ti)_

Ahí es cuando todos empezaron a reír. Mikey cayó al suelo, Leo y Donnie golpearon el sillón y Abril...

Por alguna razón, ella no había reído. Miraba a Rafa con atención y con cada verso se sonrojaba más.

 _You're like a drug that's killing me (Eres como una droga que me está matando)_  
 _I cut you out entirely (Te despedazo por completo)_  
 _But I get so high when I'm inside you (Pero me siento tan drogado cuando estoy dentro de ti)_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free (Puedes empezar de nuevo, puedes correr)_  
 _You can find other fish in the sea (Puedes encontrar otros peces en el mar)_  
 _You can pretend it's meant to be (Puedes fingir que debió ser)_  
 _But you can't stay away from me (Pero no puedes escapar de mí)_  
 _I can still hear you making that sound (Aún puedo oírte haciendo ese sonido)_  
 _Taking me down (Derribándome)_

 _Rolling on the ground (Rodando en el suelo)_

 _You can pretend that it was me (Puedes fingir que era yo)_

 _But no (Pero no)_

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight (Nena, me aprovecharé de ti esta noche)_  
 _Hunt you down, eat you alive (Te cazaré, te comeré viva)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide (Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder)_  
 _I can smell your scent for miles (puedo oler tu aroma a kilómetros)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Baby, I´m (Nena, me)_

 _So if I run it's not enough (Si me voy no es suficiente)_  
 _You're still in my head forever stuck (Sigues en mi cabeza, por siempre atrapada)_  
 _So you can do what you wanna do (Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras)_  
 _I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up (Amo tus mentiras, me las comeré)_  
 _But don't deny the animal (Pero no niegues que hay un animal)_  
 _That comes alive when I'm inside you (Que viene a la vida cuando estoy dentro de ti)_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free (Puedes empezar de nuevo, puedes correr)_  
 _You can find other fish in the sea (Puedes encontrar otros peces en el mar)_  
 _You can pretend it's meant to be (Puedes fingir que debió ser)_  
 _But you can't stay away from me (Pero no puedes escapar de mí)_  
 _I can still hear you making that sound (Aún puedo oírte haciendo ese sonido)_  
 _Taking me down (Derribándome)_

 _Rolling on the ground (Rodando en el suelo)_

 _You can pretend that it was me (Puedes fingir que era yo)_

 _But no (Pero no)_

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight (Nena, me aprovecharé de ti esta noche)_  
 _Hunt you down, eat you alive (Te cazaré, te comeré viva)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide (Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder)_  
 _I can smell your scent for miles (puedo oler tu aroma a kilómetros)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Baby, I´m (Nena, me)_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie (No mientas)_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny (No puedes negar)_  
 _The beast inside, side side side (La bestia en mi interior)_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No, girl, don't lie, lie lie lie (No, chica, no mientas)_  
 _You can't deny, ny ny ny (No puedes negar)_  
 _The beast inside, side side side (La bestia en mi interior)_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yo..._  
 _Woahh..._  
 _Woahh..._  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_

 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Just like animals, yeahh... (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals, yeahh... (Animales)_  
 _Like animals, yeahh... (Como los animales)_  
 _Owwww_

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight (Nena, me aprovecharé de ti esta noche)_  
 _Hunt you down, eat you alive (Te cazaré, te comeré viva)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide (Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder)_  
 _I can smell your scent for miles (puedo oler tu aroma a kilómetros)_  
 _Just like animals (Como los animales)_  
 _Animals (Animales)_  
 _Like animals (Como los animales)_

 _Baby, I'm (Nena, me)_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie (No mientas)_  
 _You can't deny, ny ny ny (No puedes negar)_  
 _The beast inside, side side side (La bestia en mi interior)_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No, girl, don't lie, lie lie lie (No, chica, no mientas)_  
 _You can't deny, ny ny ny (No puedes negar)_  
 _The beast inside, side side side (La bestia en mi interior)_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

Los chicos estaban cerca de quedarse sin aire. No es que Rafa cantara mal, él tenía una hermosa voz, pero la letra era muy...

Muy **_(XD)_**.

También reían porque era obvio que se estaba sonrojando, al igual que Abril.

Cuando se calmaron, Abril eligió su canción.

Big Girls Cry de Sia.

 _Tough girl (Chica ruda)_

 _In the fast lane (En la vía rápida)_

 _No time for love (Sin tiempo para amar)_

 _No time for hate (Ni para odiar)_

 _No drama (Sin dramas)_

 _No time for games (Sin tiempo para juegos)_

 _Tough girl (Chica ruda)_

 _Whose soul aches (Cuya alma duele)_

 _I´m at home (Estoy en casa)_

 _On my own (Yo sola)_

 _Check my phone (Chequeo mi celular)_

 _Nothing, though (Nada, pues)_

 _Act busy (Actúo ocupada)_

 _Order in (Ordeno)_

 _Pay TV (Pago la televisión)_

 _It´s agony (Es agonía)_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _I may cry ruining my make up (Puede que llore arruinando mi maquillaje)_

 _Wash away all the things you've taken (Lavo todas las cosas que te has llevado)_

 _And I don't care if I don't look pretty (Y no me importa si no luzco hermosa)_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen)_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen)_

 _Big girls cry when their heart is breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando su corazón se rompe)_

 _Tough girl (Chica ruda)_

 _I´m in pain (Estoy sufriendo)  
_

 _It´s lonely at the top (Es la soledad al máximo)_

 _Blackouts and airplanes (Apagones y aviones)_

 _I still pour you (Yo aún te sirvo)_

 _A glass of champagne (Una copa de champán)_

 _I´m a tough girl (Soy una chica ruda)_

 _Whose soul aches (Cuya alma duele)_

 _I´m at home (Estoy en casa)_

 _On my own (Yo sola)_

 _Check my phone (Chequeo mi celular)_

 _Nothing, though (Nada, pues)_

 _Act busy (Actúo ocupada)_

 _Order in (Ordeno)_

 _Pay TV (Pago la televisión)_

 _It´s agony (Es agonía)_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _I may cry ruining my make up (Puede que llore arruinando mi maquillaje)_

 _Wash away all the things you've taken (Lavo todas las cosas que te has llevado)_

 _And I don't care if I don't look pretty (Y no me importa si no luzco hermosa)_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen)_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen)_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen)_

 _I wake u_ _p, I wake up, I wake up (Despierto, despierto, despierto)_

 _I wake u_ _p, I wake up, I wake up (Despierto, despierto, despierto)_

 _I wake up (Despierto)_

 _I wake u_ _p, I wake up, I wake up (Despierto, despierto, despierto)_

 _I wake u_ _p, I wake up, I wake up (Despierto, despierto, despierto)_

 _Alone (Sola)_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I may cry ruining my make up (Puede que llore arruinando mi maquillaje)_

 _Wash away all the things you've taken (Lavo todas las cosas que te has llevado)_

 _And I don't care if I don't look pretty (Y no me importa si no luzco hermosa)_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen)_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen)_

 _Big girls cry when their heart is breaking (Las chicas grandes lloran cuando su corazón se rompe)_

Todos aplaudieron.

Abril sonrió, pero Rafa notó que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó y le preguntó si estaba bien. Abril respondió con una débil sonrisa y un _"Estoy bien"_ no muy creíble.

Aprovechando que los demás estaban en sus asuntos, la abrazó y esta vez, Abril sonrió sinceramente.

\- Abril, sé que no estás bien. ¿Qué pasa?

La chica decidió rendirse.

\- Cuando escucho esta canción, me acuerdo de la vez que mis padres pelearon.- dijo Abril - Mi madre se puso a llorar. Yo dije "¿Por qué lloras, mami? Eres una chica grande" y ella contestó "Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se rompen".

\- Espera... ¿Tus padres pelearon?

\- Sí. Se divorciaron.

-...

\- Mi padre se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Rafa la abrazó más fuerte.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y sintieron que eran los únicos en la Tierra.

\- Oigan...- y llego Mikey, arruinando el momento - ¿Por qué están abrazados?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? Por favor, dejen reviews.**

 **Los amo. :3**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_


	2. Curiosidad

**...**

 **Sólo sé que no sé nada.**

 **En serio. No sé qué poner.**

 **¡Ah, ya sé! _(Tarzán, Ah, Ya Sé... XDDDDDDDDDDD)_**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, perdonen por no haber actualizado. ¡Tengo una buena excusa!**

 **Me dejaron trabajo para las vacaciones.**

 **...**

 **Odio que hagan eso, arruinan las vacaciones de invierno. Desgraciados.**

 **Además, esto enferma y me he sentido muy mal últimamente. Creo que tengo laringitis. Podría hasta tener asma.**

 **Ay. XD**

 **Cambiando de tema, ahora tengo horarios. Esta historia la voy a subir todos los sábados y la otra, todos los domingos.**

 **¡Así que prepárense, que ahí les voy!**

 **¡Ah! Esta historia es Rated T por las palabrotas y alguna que otra cosa no apropiada para menores de 12.**

 **HAN SIDO ADVERTIDOS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Por qué están abrazados?- pregunta Mikey.

Rafa rápidamente suelta a Abril.

\- ¡No estábamos abrazados?- dice Abril.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Los vi.

\- Viejo, estás loco.- dice Rafa.

\- ¿Crees que no vi que la soltaste? Amigo, no soy tan tonto.

\- Repito, estás loco.

Mikey levanta sus brazos en señal de rendición y vuelve a preocuparse de sus asuntos _**(mind your own business, madafaka XD)**_.

Rafa suspira aliviado.

\- Dios.- dice Abril.

\- Oye...- dice Rafa - No... No debí haber preguntado sobre... Sobre la pelea de tus padres.

\- Está bien. De hecho, me sentí mejor cuando me abrazaste.

Abril sonríe con un ligero sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas.

\- ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?- pregunta Rafa, también sonrojado.

\- Bueno... Sí.

Rafa le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

\- Ha sido un placer abrazarla, madame, estoy a sus servicios.- bromea Rafa.

Abril ríe un poco.

Vuelven a mirarse a los ojos.

\- Rafa...- dice Abril.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Perdón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacerte cantar esa canción.

\- Oh...- Rafa ríe - Sí, creo que hasta tú te sonrojaste.

\- Eso es... Muy cierto.

\- Abril...-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando te sientas triste, recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti.

La pelirroja sonríe.

\- Gracias, Rafa.- dice ella.

\- No es nada.

 _ **POV Abril**_

No sé si son sus ojos, no sé si es su risa, no sé si es su forma de hablar, pero hay algo en él que me cautiva.

 _Actúa normal, Abril, actúa normal..._

 _Oh, pero su sonrisa..._

 _¡No te dejes seducir!_

 _Pero su actitud..._

 _¡No puedes enamorarte de él!_

 _¡¿Y quién demonios dijo que me enamoré de él?!_

Me habré perdido en mi lucha interna, ya que Rafa me está mirando. Parece algo desconcertado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Abril?- me pregunta.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí.- contesto.

\- ¿Segura? Parecías algo... Perdida.

\- Estoy segura.- respondo.

Él sonríe.

No es una sonrisa típica de él. Esta muestra compasión y claramente dice "me importas".

Noto que Rafa mira su T-Phone.

\- Ya es tarde.- me dice.

Tiene razón. Son casi las doce.

\- Wow... Sí... Debería irme.- digo.

\- Espera...- me dice - Puedes quedarte. Digo... si quieres.

Rafa se rasca la nuca con su mano.

Dios, ¿cuándo se volvió tan adorable?

Sonrío intentando no sonrojarme.

\- Bueno, mi tía no está en casa y no creo que quedarme le haga mal a nadie, así que... Me quedo.- digo.

Sonrío.

Donnie y Leo están jugando Mortal Kombat y Mikey está sentado ahí, mirando como sus hermanos intentan destruirse entre sí.

Cada que uno derriba al otro, Mikey grita el nombre del que queda en pie.

Rafa y yo nos reímos.

\- No creo que a ellos les moleste.- digo.

Rafa me sonríe.

\- Oye, Abril... Tú... Creo que tú deberías dormir en mi cama...

Por favor díganme que no acaba de decir eso.

\- Digo... No voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá.- dice.

Mi cara está del mismo rojo que su máscara.

Dios, soy una malpensada.

\- Oh... Yo puedo dormir en el sofá, Rafa. Sinceramente, es más cómodo que mi propia cama.

Si de algo estoy segura es de que luzco exactamente como Elmo o como Po.

\- Insisto, Abril.

Murmuro un _"Está bien"_ muy poco audible. Sé que está intentando ser lo más amable posible y realmente lo aprecio.

Le sonrío y él me sonríe de vuelta.

\- ¿Sabes, Rafa?- digo - No eres tan rudo en realidad.

\- No se lo digas a nadie.- dice - Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Le guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Mis labios están sellados.

[...]

\- ¿Es ketchup o catsup?- pregunta Mikey.

\- ¿Qué?- dice Rafa.

\- La salsa de tomate... ¿Ketchup o catsup?

\- Mikey, detesto decírtelo, pero a nadie le importa una mierda.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje, Rafa.- dice Leo.

\- Ugh.

\- A mí me importa, Rafa.- dice Mikey.

\- A mí no.- gruñe Rafa.

\- Pues a mí sí.

\- Pues a mí no.

\- ¡A mí sí!

\- ¡A mí no!

\- ¡A mí sí!

\- ¡A MÍ NO!

\- ¡A MÍ SÍ!

\- ¡A MÍ NO!

\- ¡A MÍ SÍ!

\- ¡A MÍ NO!

\- ¡A MÍ SÍ!

\- ¡A MÍ NO!

\- ¡A MÍ SÍ!

\- ¡CLARO QUE A TI TE IMPORTA, ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

\- ¡MÁS IMBÉCIL TÚ!

Entonces, Donnie explota.

\- ¡PUTA MADRE, YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!

Todos lo miramos shockeados.

Nunca lo habíamos escuchado maldecir.

Su vena parece querer salir de su frente.

Ya hasta se parece a Rafa.

\- Cálmate, viejo...- dicen Leo, Rafa y Mikey al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo siento...- dice Donnie.

Río un poco. Donnie se sonroja.

\- Yo... Me iré a mi laboratorio.

Vuelvo a reír. Debo admitir que Donnie es bastante adorable.

\- Y con esa boca dice "papi".- bromea Rafa.

\- Está pasando demasiado tiempo contigo, Rafa.- digo.

\- Al parecer cambio a la gente.-

\- Seguro.

\- Ya sé que quieres besarme.-

Casi me ahogo.

\- En tus sueños.- digo.

\- En _tus_ sueños.

Por el amor de Dios.

\- ¡Claro que no!- digo.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Ash, de verdad eres imposible.

\- Muchísimas jodidas gracias.

No estamos peleando de verdad. Simplemente es nuestra forma de comunicarnos.

\- Oigan, ya he escuchado demasiadas groserías por hoy.- dice Mikey.

Rafa y yo reímos. Leo simplemente hace sus ojos rodar.

\- No deberían decir tantas palabrotas.- dice Leo.

\- Cállate, Flanders.- dice Rafa, imitando la voz de Homero Simpson.

Rafa y yo chocamos puños y reímos.

\- Qué maduro.- dice Leo.

\- Lo sé, ¿verdad?- dice Rafa.

\- Oigan- digo -, ¿les importa si me quedo a dormir?

\- Puedes quedarte, Abril.- dice Leo.

Mikey sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Cómo sea, es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.- dice Leo.

\- Es verdad.- dice Mikey - ¡Buenas noches!

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Bye.- digo.

\- Adiós, Bobonardo. Mikey.- dice Rafa.

Mikey y Leo se van a sus cuartos, dejándonos solos a Rafa y a mí.

\- Bueno... Duerme bien, Rafa.- digo.

\- Tú también, O'Neil.- dice él, sonriendo.

\- Ah, y...

Me acerco.

-... Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama.- digo.

Me voy a su cuarto, no sin antes haberle dado un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Sonrío al notar su leve sonrojo.

[...]

Llego a su cuarto y lo primero que veo es un póster de Los Beatles.

\- Parece que le gusta la música...- murmuro.

Luego veo un póster de Demi Lovato.

\- Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Al chico rudo del grupo le gusta Demi Lovato.

Río. Casi puedo escucharlo diciendo "muy chistosita, O'Neil".

Rafa es más ordenado de lo que había pensado, sinceramente. Bueno, si vives con mi tía, hasta un mono con retraso mental te parecerá más ordenado.

De más está decir que Rafa tiene muy buen gusto musical.

\- Los Beatles, Demi Lovato, Avril **_(pronunciado "Ei-vrol")_** Lavigne, Skrillex... Este chico es inteligente.

Río un poco.

\- Inteligente... Seguro.

Diviso unas fotos pegadas en la pared. Al parecer, son de él y sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños.

Hay una de los cuatro en una tina de baño. Probablemente fue tomada hace once o doce años.

\- ¡Ay, qué adorables!

Luego hay una de Rafa y Leo. Se ven de unos diez años, tal vez. Ambos están abrazados y sonriendo. Creo que es una foto muy tierna.

Hay una foto de él y Donnie en el sofá. Creo que tienen unos trece en esa foto. Donnie está cuidando a un discapacitado Rafa, quien, al parecer, se fracturó la pierna.

\- Otra vez, ¡qué adorables!

Y luego... Hay una de él y Mikey abrazados con un osito de peluche en el medio. Parecen tener unos dos años y están cubiertos por una mantita con dibujos de patitos. Los dos están durmiendo y Rafa se ve como si estuviera protegiendo a Mikey.

\- ¡Es la foto más adorable, tierna, linda, preciosa y bonita que he visto en toda mi vida!

Puedo ver una foto de nosotros dos, riendo y cubiertos de harina.

\- Es del día en el que intentamos hacer un pastel.

Río.

Recuerdo ese día. El pastel... Lo hicimos, pero tardamos bastante.

Otra foto de nosotros dos. Yo estoy sonriendo, con mis ojos cruzados y sacando la lengua y Rafa está mirándome con una sonrisa. Cualquiera que vea esa foto pensaría que somos algo. Noto que la foto tiene un marco y el marco tiene una inscripción.

\- _"VEN CON NOSOTROS AL PAÍS DE NUNCAJAMÁS"._ Me gusta.

Probablemente debería dejar de husmear e irme a dormir de una bendita vez, pero soy _demasiado_ curiosa.

Veo algo en su escritorio. Un cuaderno. Posiblemente un diario.

 _"Pft... ¿Rafa? ¿Un diario? ¡Qué ridícula!"_

Me acerco y tomo el cuaderno. Está lleno de dibujos.

\- ¡No!

Puse el cuaderno en el escritorio, pero lo volví a tomar.

¡Maldita curiosidad!

Veo los dibujos y al principio me río, puesto que los primeros fueron hechos hace ya varios años, pero quedo perpleja cuando llego a los dibujos que tienen el año _2010_ escrito en la esquina de la hoja. De ahí en adelante, no pude dejar de ver sus dibujos.

\- Santo Dios...

Son dibujos realmente preciosos. Algunos son de mariposas, algunos son de pájaros, otros son de Splinter...

Hasta me dibujó a mí...

Pecas, ojos azules, labios pequeños, mejillas rosadas, cabello pelirrojo... Era como verme en un espejo.

Me paso la mano por la boca, no me doy cuenta de que aún tengo labial y cierro el cuaderno.

En el pobre cuaderno quedó una marca de color rosa que obviamente no pasará desapercibida. Intento limpiarla, pero sólo empeoro todo.

\- ¡Mil veces mierda!-

No encuentro nada para limpiar mi desastre y para colmo, sigo empeorándolo.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que tocar el cuaderno?! ¡Maldita curiosidad!

Golpeo mi cabeza con la almohada repetidas veces y me acuesto en la cama.

Huele a Rafa...

¡Rafa!

\- Él me matará.

Me tapo con las sábanas.

Intento dormir, pero no consigo concebir el sueño.

\- Él me matará.- repito.

Miro al techo.

\- Invadí su privacidad y además arruiné su cuaderno. No creo que esta me la perdone.

Hundo la cabeza en la almohada.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan curiosa?

Vuelvo a mirar al techo y suspiro.

\- Ojalá y me perdone.

¿Han oído la expresión _"la curiosidad mató al gato"_? Sí, bueno, esta vez, la curiosidad mató a la pelirroja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Yay! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me odian a mí por tardar tanto? Seguro que lo hacen. U.U**

 **¡Perdón! Les juro por la tumba de mi madre (ES UNA EXPRESIÓN, mi mamá está viva) que si hubiera tenido tiempo, habría actualizado más, eh... ¿Pronto? Ay, ya ni siquiera sé qué decir. Sorry. U.U**

 **Ah, discúlpenme por maldecir tanto. No soy una santurrona.**

 **XD, cómo sea. ¡Los amo!**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_


	3. Te perdono

_**POV Abril**_

Me tallo los ojos y bostezo.

Casi no dormí nada anoche. Seguramente parezco un zombie.

\- Buenos días, cuarto de Rafa.

Me fijo la hora. 7:AM.

\- Ugh, detesto las mañanas.

Veo el cuaderno. Mierda, estoy más que muerta.

\- Rafa, por favor perdóname.

Me quedo pensativa por unos segundos. ¿Cómo reaccionará? Espero que se apiade de mí.

Finalmente me digno a salir del cuarto y voy a la cocina.

* * *

\- Buenos días, chicos.- digo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Abril!- dicen los chicos.

\- Un momento, ¿Abril se quedó a dormir?- pregunta Donnie.

\- Sí.- dice Leo.

\- ¿Y dónde durmió?

\- En el sofá.- miento. Sé que Donnie siente algo por mí y también sé que si le digo que dormí en el cuarto de Rafa, se volverá loco.

\- No es cierto.- dice Mikey - Abril no durmió en el sofá.

Yo lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿Y entonces dónde durmió?- vuelve a preguntar Donnie.

\- En el cuarto de Rafa.- responde Mikey.

Me atraganto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grita Donnie.

¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- decimos Rafa y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno- dice Mikey -, tenía hambre, así que vine a la medianoche aquí a buscar comida y no pude volver a dormir, así que decidí ir a ver la tele...

\- Ve al punto.- dice Rafa.

\- Decidí ir a ver la tele...-continúa Mikey - Y vi a Rafa en el sofá. Fui a la habitación de Rafa para ver quién estaba ahí y vi a Abril en su cama.

Suspiro aliviada y puedo ver que también lo hace Rafa.

Noto que Donnie se calma y sigue comiendo.

\- ¿Qué no sabes mantener tu bocota cerrada?- escucho que Rafa le susurra a Mikey.

Mikey sólo lo mira con cara inocente. Rafa hace sus ojos rodar.

\- Cómo sea, me voy a bañar.- dice Rafa.

Este es uno de esos momentos en los que sólo quieres gritar _"¡NOOOOOOOOOO"_ y taclearlo en cámara lenta.

Su toalla está en su cuarto. Su maldito cuaderno cubierto de mi maldito labial está en su maldito cuarto.

Veo que se levanta y se va a su cuarto. Suspiro. Sólo puedo esperar que no se dé cuenta.

Luego de algunos segundos, lo escucho gritar.

\- ¡ABRIL!

Mierda.

Decido no responder, pero él vuelve a gritar.

\- ¡ABRIL ELIZABETH O'NEIL, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

¿Cómo sabe mi segundo nombre?

Lo escucho gruñir y voy caminando despacito a su cuarto.

* * *

\- ¿Me llamabas, Rafa?- intento sonar lo más inocente posible.

\- Sí.- responde calmado - ¿Me podrías explicar...?- pausa dramática - ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAY LABIAL ROSADO EMBARRADO EN MI CUADERNO?!

Cierro un ojo, puesto que su tono de voz es muy alto _**(baja un cambio, dirían en mi país)**_.

\- Lo siento...- pongo la cara más tierna y arrepentida que puedo.

Por un momento, Rafa me mira con ternura.

\- Por favor dime que no leíste nada.- dice.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

No sabía que él había escrito en ese cuaderno.

\- Sólo vi los dibujos.- digo.

 ** _Fin POV Abril_**

* * *

 _ **POV Rafa**_

Suspiro aliviado. Al menos no ha leído lo que escribo.

Ya sé que es estúpido y ridículo que un chico de dieciséis años tenga un diario, digan lo que quieran.

\- Escucha- le digo -, voy a perdonarte.- veo en su cara un rayo de esperanza - Pero antes...

Me abalanzo sobre ella y comienzo a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ambos caemos en mi sillón puff _**(AMO ESAS MIERDITAS)** , _riendo. Termino debajo de ella.

La miro y siento un gran deseo de darle un beso.

¡NO! ¡No puedes besarla! Imbécil, ¡tu hermano está loco por ella!

\- Abril... ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?- trato de sonar lo más gentil posible.

Ella sonríe y se para. Yo también lo hago.

\- Bueno.- digo - Debería bañarme ahora.

\- Sí.- dice ella - Yo volveré a la cocina.

En el pasillo, ella me saluda con la mano y yo le respondo con un saludo militar.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto, tomo mi toalla y voy al baño.

[...]

Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua corra por mi cuerpo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace unos minutos con Abril. ¿Por qué quise besarla? No, no, no, imposible que guste de ella.

 _"Calma, Rafa, sólo fue por el calor del momento. No pensabas con claridad."_

Bueno... ¿Qué chico piensa con claridad cuando una chica linda está sobre él?

...

Exacto. NIN-GU-NO.

Realmente no me sorprendería haber hecho algo estúpido en ese momento... Gracias a Dios, aún me quedaba un poco de cordura. Un poco.

Me empiezo a reír y salgo de la ducha. Cinco minutos. Ah, la ventaja de ser tortuga...

* * *

Veo a Abril y a mis hermanos sentados. Me parece raro no ver a Splinter en la cocina. A esta hora, nos estaría regañando.

\- ¿Dónde está la rata?- pregunto.

Leo me mira.

\- Está enfermo.- contesta Donnie.

\- ¿Enfermo?

\- Eso dije. Gritó mi nombre a las 6:AM. Fui a ver qué le pasaba y resultó tener 39° de fiebre.

\- Dios...

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno, viendo el lado bueno, ¡tenemos día libre!- dice Mikey **_(ese niño es un pedacito de cielo)_**.

Sonrío. Odio admitirlo, pero mi hermanito es adorable.

Miro a Abril. Ella también está sonriendo.

\- Entonces...- dice Abril -¿Qué hacemos?

Me quedo pensando. Hicimos todo ayer.

En eso, me llega un mensaje.

Es Casey.

* * *

 _C: ¡Hola, viejo!_

 _R: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _C: Bien, ¿y tú?_

 _R: Bien._

 _C: Oye, debo decirte algo._

 _R: Ya, suelta._

 _C: ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaría en Canadá unas semanas?_

 _R: Sí..._

 _C: Bueno... Me quedo todo el verano._

 _R: ¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _C: ..._

 _R: ¡¿ME DEJARÁS SOLO TODO EL MALDITO VERANO?!_

 _C: Sabía que reaccionarías así._

 _R: ¡Dios! ¡No puedes dejarme!_

 _C: Dos meses se pasan volando._

 _R: No con mis hermanos. Además, no es como que ADORE estar sólo con Abril todo el verano. Necesito verte persiguiéndola y necesito verla a ella dándote una patada en el trasero._

 _C: Esa chica debe dejar de fingir que no le gusto._

 _R: Yo no creo que esté fingiendo._

 _C: -.-_

 _R: X,D_

 _C: Cómo sea. ¡Te veo luego!_

 _R: ¡Chao!_

* * *

\- ¿Con quién hablas?- pregunta Abril.

\- Con Casey.- respondo.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Se queda en Canadá todo el verano.

\- ¿Puedo ver?

Es muy curiosa, aunque también, tierna.

Le presto mi T-Phone y ella hace una mueca al leer los últimos mensajes.

\- ¡¿A qué se refiere con _"debe dejar de fingir que no le gusto"_?!- dice.

No puedo evitar reír.

\- Qué imbécil.- dice Abril.

\- Veo que no finges.- digo.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta?- me atrevo a preguntar.

\- Es un gran chico, pero es algo... Arrogante. Y no me gustan los chicos arrogantes.

 ** _Fin POV Rafa_**

* * *

 ** _POV Abril_**

\- ¿Y qué chicos te gustan?

Ah, la pregunta del millón.

\- Bueno...- contesto - Me gustan los chicos inteligentes, fuertes, tenaces, pero a la vez, divertidos, testarudos, tiernos y gruñones... Me gusta que peleen por lo que les importa. Que detesten quedarse de brazos cruzados...

Lo estoy describiendo a él. Maldita sea, lo estoy describiendo a él.

Que no se dé cuenta...

\- Estás describiendo a Channing Tatum, ¿cierto?

Yes.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Claro, Channing Tatum.

De la que me salvé.

\- Oigan, ¿qué hacemos?- dice Mikey.

\- Hm... ¿Y si nos sacamos una selfie?- propone Donnie.

\- No suena tan mal.- dice Rafa.

Yo concuerdo y sonrío.

Mikey hace que nos juntemos todos y saca su T-Phone.

\- ¡Selfie!

[...]

¿Aburrirse o no aburrirse? _Esa_ es la cuestión.

Los cinco decidimos ver la tele. Si hay algo bueno, lo veremos y si hay algo malo, igualmente lo veremos, sólo para criticarlo.

Sí, somos raros. Pero por eso somos amigos.

 _ **Fin POV Abril**_

* * *

 ** _POV Rafa_**

Me siento en el sofá. Abril se sienta a mi lado, quedando en medio de Donnie y su servidor.

\- Ok.- dice Leo - ¿Qué vamos a ver?

\- _¡La Voz!-_ decimos Abril y yo al mismo tiempo.

Todos nos miran.

\- ¿Qué?- digo - Me gusta criticar a los que cantan mal.

Mikey ríe.

\- A mí también.- dice Abril.

Sonrío.

\- No parece una mala idea.- dice Leo, riendo.

[...]

Luego de ver _La Voz_ y criticar a cada uno de los participantes, cambiamos a otro canal. Películas de terror. Uh, me encantan...

Estamos viendo la película _El Arrullo **(no sé si realmente hay una película titulada así, lo acabo de inventar XD)**_. Admito que la película es bastante aterradora, sangrienta y algunas partes son muy hardcore. En las partes no tan aterradoras, Abril me toma del brazo y en las partes sangrientas y aterradoras, ella entierra su cabeza en mi brazo. Donnie parece celoso.

Abril gira la cabeza y vuelve a ver la película. Entonces... ¡ZAP! Corte en el cuello al protagonista con una daga. Lindo, ¿no? Ustedes no la están viendo en 3D.

Abril grita y me abraza fuerte. Donnie se pone literalmente rojo de celos.

Sí que será una larga noche.

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHAH, SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO HOY. Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso, ¿eh? XD**

 **¡OYE, CLOUD U, ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE TE GUSTA MI HISTORIA, JURO QUE GRITARÉ!**

 **AMO** ** _INEVITABLE DESASTRE._ Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. A ti y a todos los seguidores de esta historia. :3**

 **L**

 **O**

 **S**

 **A**

 **M**

 **O**

 **D**

 **O**

 **R**

 **O**

 _ **TMNTCandy.**_

 _ **Instagram: CandyTMNT**_


	4. Un paseo en moto

**¡Hey! Volví.**

 **Perdón por no subir. El sábado mi hermano me sacó la compu y el domingo me fui a un lugar. No volví hasta las diez de la noche, lo juro. ... Los otros días me distraje hablando con... Alguien (*ahem ahem*) y por eso no actualicé.**

 **Okay, no puedo creer que la historia _El Viaje_ de Annie Park haya terminado ;-;. Annie Park, eres mi inspiración. Qué bueno que hayas podido escribir una historia de más de tres capítulos, je... Creo que leí casi todos tus otros fics.**

 **Probablemente no leas esto, pero si lo haces... ¡Te quiero! ^_^**

* * *

Abril se durmió, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro. Donnie no me ha dejado de observar y en serio me perturba.

\- Oigan- digo, rompiendo el silencio -, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

\- No sé- dice Mikey -. Estoy muy aburrido para pensar.

Suelto algo parecido a un gemido y exclamo:

\- _¡Qué aburrimiento!_

Siento que Abril se mueve. Mierda, espero no haberla despertado.

Donnie me vuelve a observar. Les juro que voy a gritar.

Suspiro y muevo a Abril. Sólo quiero despertarla porque es la única forma en la que Donnie dejará de mirarme. Abril es realmente tierna cuando duerme.

... Yo no acabo de pensar eso.

La pelirroja se despierta, bosteza, y talla sus grandes ojos azules.

\- Hola- digo.

\- Hey- dice ella -. ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí?

\- Una hora y trece minutos, para ser exactos- respondo, intentando sonar como Donnie.

Abril sonríe.

\- Bueno- dice -, creo que debería irme a mi casa.

Estoy a punto de decir _"Por favor, quédate otra noche"_ , pero me contengo.

Ella se para y toma sus cosas.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!- dice.

Sonríe y se va.

\- Bueno- digo -, creo que debería ir a dormir.

\- Ah, no- dice Leo -. No nos vas a dejar aquí con Donnie.

¿Cómo carajo...?

Okay, me descubrió. Yo quería desaparecer para no tener que escuchar a Donnie diciendo lo hermosa que Abril es y quejarse de cómo no le dijo lo que sentía por ella y blah, blah, blah...

\- Pero ella es tan linda...

\- Yo me largo- digo, dándome la vuelta. Mikey me mira con una cara que claramente dice _"gallina el que se raje"_.

Donnie comienza a balbucear. Dios, yo sí que me largo.

* * *

Me acuesto en mi cama y suspiro. Estoy más que cansado y aburrido. Ojalá Casey estuviera aquí. Sería genial poder molestarlo ahora mismo. Adoro decirle que Abril nunca va a hacerle caso a un pervertido como él.

Hablando de Abril...

\- Ash...

Menos mal que me fui de ahí. No quería seguir escuchando todas las mamadas de Donnie. _"Ella es tan bonita... Ojalá pudiera decirle lo que siento... Nunca va a querer a un nerd como yo..."._ El imbécil no es lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo que siente. Aunque, por alguna razón, parte de mí no quiere que lo haga... Dios, ¿qué me está pasando?

\- Concéntrate, Rafael- me digo.

El amor es para débiles. No puedes enamorarte de ella.

¡¿Quién caparazones dijo que me estaba enamorando de ella?

\- Mierda. Estás demente, viejo.

Muevo mi cabeza y veo todas las fotos que están pegadas a la pared. Sonrío. No sé por qué, pero últimamente he estado pegando _demasiadas_ fotos en las que estoy con Abril y he llegado a pegar algunas en las que sólo está Abril.

\- ¿Me estaré enamorando?

Me río de mí mismo. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¡Qué estupidez!

Sólo... Estoy volviéndome loco.

Sí, me estoy volviendo loco.

 _[...]_

No sé en qué momento me dormí pero sí sé que dormí poco.

Gruño e intento levantarme. Me resulta imposible.

Gruño de nuevo y enciendo mi T-Phone. Tengo un mensaje de Abril.

* * *

 _A: ¡Hola!_

 _R: ¡Hey!_

 _A: Rafa...Perdón por dejar tu cuarto tan desordenado._

 _R: Está bien. No está muy diferente. XD_

 _A: XD_

 _R: Oye, creo que dejaste unas cosas aquí._

 _A: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?_

 _R: Tu libro y tu..._

 _A: ... ¿?_

 _R: ... Sostén._

* * *

Sí. Dejó su sostén.

* * *

 _A: ¡OH, POR DIOS!_

 _R: Ajá._

 _A: Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..._

 _R: Ven. Ven ya._

 _A: Ya mismo voy para allá._

* * *

Decido esperarla en las alcantarillas en lugar de en la guarida.

Yo río ante su desesperación y le devuelvo sus cosas. Ella las guarda en su bolso.

\- Gracias, Rafa- dice -. Te juro que prestaré más atención la próxima vez.

\- No es nada- digo -. Oye, yo puedo llevarte a la casa de tu tía. Digo, si quieres.

\- Eso... Eso sería genial, gracias.

Sonrío y tomo su mano.

\- Ven- susurro.

* * *

Salimos de las alcantarillas y ahí lo veo. El tipo de las pizzas.

\- Y ahí está mi víctima- susurro.

\- ¡¿El chico?!- dice Abril.

\- No- respondo -, su motocicleta.

Veo que para en una casa.

\- ¿Quién pide pizza a las diez de la noche?- preguntamos Abril y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos por un segundo hasta que recapacito y recuerdo lo que iba a hacer.

\- Sígueme, Abril- digo.

Ella obedece.

Yo me subo a la motocicleta, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Por suerte es de noche y no creo que me note.

\- ¿En serio piensas hacer esto? ¿No es robar?- me pregunta Abril, susurrando.

\- No es robar si estoy pensando en devolver el objeto- le digo -. Ya basta de preguntas y súbete.

Abril se sube y se aferra a mí.

Arranco la motocicleta y puedo escuchar que el chico grita algo como _"¡Oigan! ¡Esa es mi motocicleta!"._

Aunque quiero gritarle algo como _"¡No mames, Sherlock! ¡No lo había notado!"_ , me limito a contestarle:

\- ¡Te la devolveré luego!

* * *

Acelero. Un grito de emoción y otro de terror se mezclan.

Siento el viento en mi cara y la adrenalina en mis venas. No puedo evitar gritar _"¡Wooh hooh!"._

La pelirroja se aferra aún más a mí.

\- ¡Vas muy rápido!- grita ella.

Río y bajo la velocidad.

\- ¿Está bien así, _princesa?-_ pregunto.

\- Sí- contesta -. Sí, así está bien, gracias.

Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza.

\- Estás loco- me dice.

\- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

\- Lamentablemente, sí.

Abril ríe y yo también.

Voy por el camino largo a propósito. No sé por qué, pero quiero pasar más tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Por qué vas por aquí?- me pregunta Abril.

\- Porque es más divertido- le contesto.

Ella sonríe y yo me río.

Entonces pasamos por un callejón y vemos a una pareja besándose.

Ambos temblamos.

\- ¡Vayan a un hotel!- grito.

Ellos dejan de besarse y creo que casi nos ven.

Yo me río.

\- Imbéciles- digo.

\- No puedo creer que les gritaras eso- dice Abril.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Aún recuerdo cuando las chicas de catorce no quedaban embarazadas.

Abril ríe.

\- Y cuando las parejas tenían miedo hasta de besarse- dice ella.

\- ¿Acaso naciste en 1970?- pregunto.

\- Sí- contesta ella, bromeando.

\- Abril, ¿ya te he dicho que eres la mejor?

\- No.

\- Bueno, eres la mejor.

\- Es grato oírlo.

Casi puedo oírla sonreír.

 ** _(ESTOY VIENDO EL JOVEN MANOS DE TIJERA Y ESTA_** ** _TIPA JOYCE ESTÁ TRATANDO DE SEDUCIR A EDWARD Y JURO QUE ME ESTOY PARTIENDO DE LA RISA)_**

\- Oye, ya casi llegamos- digo.

\- Aw- dice ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, es que... Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.

Me sonrojo. Gracias a Dios es de noche.

Acelero para llegar más rápido a la casa de la tía de Abril.

\- A mí también me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo- contesto luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Finalmente termina el recorrido.

\- Llegamos- digo.

\- Gracias, Rafa- dice Abril.

\- No fue nada.

Abril baja de la motocicleta. Yo también bajo y me da un beso en la mejilla, dejándome petrificado.

\- ¡Nos vemos!

Reacciono después de unos segundos y la saludo con la mano.

Ella me sonríe y entra a la casa.

Subo otra vez a la motocicleta y arranco. Estoy más rojo que mi propia máscara.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?

* * *

Entro a la guarida, esperando no despertar a nadie.

\- Hola, Rafael.

Mierda.

\- ¡Leo!- digo, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué demonios hacías afuera a estas horas?

 _"Bueno, robé una motocicleta, llevé a Abril, la chica que le gusta mi mejor amigo y de la que mi hermano está enamorado, a dar un paseo y me di cuenta de que probablemente me guste."_

\- Nada.

\- ¿Por qué saliste?- pregunta él.

\- Porque sí.

\- ¿Con quién estabas?

\- ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio?

\- ¡Yo soy el que hace las preguntas!

¡¿Este se cree que está en CSI New York o qué?!

\- Escucha, líder todopoderoso- digo -, no estaba con nadie, y aún si así hubiera sido, no sería de tu incumbencia.

Leo suspira en rendición.

\- Está bien- dice -, te creo, pero si algo así vuelve a pasar, te juro por Dios que no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que respondas todas y cada una de mis preguntas.

Supongo que quiso amenazarme.

\- Okay, Batman- digo.

Leo hace sus ojos rodar y se va a su cuarto.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **L**

 **O**

 **S**

 **A**

 **M**

 **O**

 **D**

 **O**

 **R**

 **O**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_

 _ **Instagram: CandyTMNT**_


	5. ¿Rafa celoso?

**SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER**

 **A que no se lo esperaban, ¿eh? XD**

 **Soy tan normal...**

 **Dios, ¿cómo es que tengo no-? Ah, sí. XD**

 **Cómo sea, ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

Luego del interrogatorio fallido de mi hermano mayor, me voy a mi habitación y me acuesto, pensando en el paseo que tuve con Abril.

Sé que está mal... Está muy mal.

Aunque Casey le gusta y Donnie está prácticamente obsesionado con ella... No puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que la veo.

Sus bellos ojos azules... Su linda risa... Sus pequeños labios rosados... Su dulce sonrisa... Su melodiosa voz... Su forma de hablar...

... Ya me estoy pasando.

\- Ay, Rafa- me digo -. Estás loco.

Intento no sonreír, pero lo hago de todas formas.

* * *

Me despierto y ¿qué es lo primero que veo? A Mikey saltando encima de mi cama, gritando:

 _\- ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO, DESPIERTA YA!_

\- Bájate o te quito lo verde de un golpe- lo amenazo.

Mikey me mira por un segundo y obedece.

\- Ahora- digo -; ¿qué decías sobre el desayuno?

\- Ya está listo- dice Mikey, mirándome asustado -. Levántate ahora o Leo se lo comerá.

Me levanto y río.

\- Eres adorable, hermanito- le digo.

Me estiro y noto que Mikey me mira, haciendo puchero. Creo que está tratando de verse enfadado.

* * *

Veo a Leo y a Donnie sentados en la mesa.

Mi desayuno está compuesto por rodajas de naranja, edulcorante y canela _**(hace unos años vi esta receta en una revista, la recordé y me pareció una buena idea para un desayuno XD)**_.

Decido saludar a mis hermanos.

\- ¡Buenos días!- digo.

\- Buenos días- dice Leo.

\- ¡Hola!- dice Donnie, sonriendo. Parece estar feliz hoy.

\- ¿Por qué tan sonriente?- pregunto, metiendo una rodaja de naranja en mi boca.

\- Porque Abril finalmente aceptó tener una cita conmigo.

Me atraganto con la naranja y empiezo a toser bajo.

¿Estoy... Celoso?

\- Bueno- agrega Donnie -... Técnicamente, sólo voy a la casa de su tía a ayudarla con su tarea. ¡Pero si terminamos rápido, veremos una película, así que sí cuenta como una cita!

\- Oh- digo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible -... Me... Me alegro por ti, hermano.

Donnie sonríe y se va otra vez a su laboratorio.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rafa?- me pregunta Leo.

\- Sí- contesto -, ¿por?

\- Es que suenas algo raro- dice -. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

\- ¡Claro que no!- digo- ¿Yo? ¡¿Celoso?! ¡Qué estupidez más grande!

\- Estás celoso.

\- ¡No! Sólo no quiero que ellos estén todo un día juntos y solos. ¿Sabes lo que hacen dos adolescentes cuando están solos?

 _ **(él acaba de robar la línea de Donnie XD)**_

Leo levanta su inexistente ceja. Sí... Ni yo me lo creo.

\- Escucha- digo -. No estoy celoso.

\- Osea que no te gusta Abril.

\- Exacto. No me gusta.

\- Qué bueno- dice -. Odiaría ver tu reacción si ella te gustara.

Con eso, Leo se va a entrenar.

Suspiro y puedo ver que Mikey me observa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Mikey- contesto.

* * *

Luego de unas horas de entrenar, me siento en el sillón a descansar.

En eso veo a Abril entrando a la guarida.

\- ¡Hola!- dice.

\- Hola, Abril- decimos Leo, Mikey y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Abril!- dice Donnie - ¿No íbamos a hacer la tarea en casa de tu tía?

\- Sí- contesta Abril -, pero mi tía regresó hoy a la mañana.

\- Oh. Bueno, podemos hacer la tarea en mi laboratorio.

\- De hecho- dice Abril -... Me gustaría hacerla aquí. Digo, si no te molesta.

Yo la miro de reojo. ¡¿Acaba de rechazar su oferta?!

\- Está bien- dice Donnie.

Abril se sienta a mi lado, con su carpeta en las manos. Diviso algunos problemas matemáticos un poco muy difíciles.

Donnie se sienta en el suelo y comienza a hablar sobre las ecuaciones y algo sobre cómo se encuentra la bendita X en una división o algo así... Si les soy sincero, me importa una mierda. Nunca me gustaron las matemáticas y veo que a Abril tampoco; creo que Donnie es el único imbécil que adora las matemáticas. Qué nerd, ¿no?

Observo a Abril y puedo notar por su expresión que ella tiene igual o menos idea que yo.

\- ¿Podrías explicarlo otra vez?- pregunta Abril.

Donnie, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que la pelirroja diga, vuelve a explicarlo todo.

\- ¿Ya entendiste?- dice él.

Abril asiente, pero es obvio que no entendió ni jota. Obviamente, yo entendí menos que nada. La pelirroja asiente cada vez que Donnie dice algo, aunque para ella sea imposible descifrarlo.

Intento no reírme, aunque es prácticamente imposible.

* * *

Después de varios _"¿Puedes repetir eso?"_ , Abril y Donnie terminaron con su sesión de... ¿Estudio? ¿Tarea? Oh, cómo sea.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me quedé ahí. Podría haberme ido, pero no lo hice. ¿La razón? La verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea. Hasta Donnie me preguntó por qué seguía ahí, pero yo no supe cómo responder.

Lo único que sé es que son las diez de la noche.

Diez de la noche... La motocicleta... El paseo... Abril abrazada a mí... El viento en mi cara... Abril abrazada a mí...

Alguien sacude su mano en mi cara. Una voz femenina me dice:

\- Oye, ya baja de la luna.

Hablando del rey de Roma, doña O'Neil es quién se asoma.

\- Hola- digo.

\- Hola- dice ella.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?

La miro.

\- Oh- digo -... Cosas de la vida.

Ella ríe y yo sonrío.

\- Parecías loco- dice.

\- Muchas gracias, princesa- digo, riendo.

\- De nada, rey Imbécil I- bromea Abril.

\- Sabes que me amas- digo.

Díganme que no dije eso.

\- Sí- dice ella, riendo -. Sigue mintiéndote de esa manera.

Río un poco y le sonrío.

\- Ahem, ahem- dice una voz masculina.

Es Donnie.

\- Si ya terminaron con su charla- dice él -, Abril y yo íbamos a ver una película.

\- ¡Oh, cierto!- dice Abril - ¿Qué película quieres ver, Don?

Ellos comienzan a hablar de películas de ciencia ficción y romance. Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya.

Comienzo a alejarme lentamente de ellos. Abril me ve y me sonríe. Yo sonrío de vuelta.

* * *

Salto a la cama y hundo mi cabeza en la almohada.

Lo admito. Me gusta ella. De todas las chicas en el mundo, mi corazón decidió que ella debía ser de quien yo gustara; no creo que a mi corazón le haya importado que ella fuera la chica de los sueños de mi hermano y la chica que le gusta a mi mejor amigo.

\- Qué suerte la mía, ¿eh?- me digo.

Justo ella tiene que gustarme. Justo ella es la indicada.

Miro las fotos que tengo con Donnie y Casey. Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. El segundo humano que no gritó cuando me vio.

Y luego veo las fotos que tengo con Abril. Sonrío. Ambos parecemos unos locos, pero nos vemos bien.

No lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué me gusta.

Debe ser sólo un romance de verano. Sí, debe ser sólo eso. Llegará septiembre y se me pasará.

¡No! No me gusta. No. Me. Gusta. No es un romance de verano. No es nada. No me gusta.

Algo se cae de un estante, haciéndome volver a la Tierra.

Me levanto para levantar lo que se cayó y veo que es Hamlet, de Shakespeare.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tengo esto?

Entonces comienzo a pensar en las obras de Shakespeare.

Romance, traición, drama, tragedia...

\- Tiene que ser una jodida broma.

Guardo el libro y vuelvo a acostarme.

\- Cálmate, Rafa- me digo -, ya se te pasará.

Mi celular vibra. Un mensaje de Abril.

* * *

 _A: ¡Hola!_

 _R: Eh... ¿Hola? Oye, ¿no estabas viendo una película con Donnie?_

 _A: Sí, pero resultó ser una película para nerds._

 _R: Nunca imaginé a la gran Abril O'Neil diciendo eso._

 _A: Cállate._

 _R: No._

 _A: -.-_

 _R: Cómo sea, ¿de qué trata la película?_

 _A: No sé. No presté la más mínima atención._

 _R: Estás más que aburrida, ¿verdad?_

 _A: Sí. Donnie es muy bueno, pero también es m_ _uy aburrido._

 _R: Jamás creí que lo admitirías._

 _A: Es en serio._

 _R: Pero... ¿Qué piensas de él?_

 _A: Bueno, aunque es un nerd, Donnie es un chico agradable, tierno y adorable._

 _R: Te gusta, ¿no es así?_

 _A: ¿Qué? No._

 _R: Ajá..._

 _A: Okay, sólo un poco._

 _R: Oh..._ _Hey, siento dejar que mueras del aburrimiento, pero estoy muy cansado. Tengo que dormir._

 _A: Aw... ¡Duerme bien!_

 _R: Buenas noches._

* * *

¿Qué? En serio estoy cansado

...

No estoy celoso.

Me acuesto sobre mi lado derecho e intento concebir el sueño. No puedo.

\- Ugh.

Gruño, me golpeo la cabeza con una almohada y constantemente repito estas tres palabras:

No estoy celoso.

 ** _Fin POV Rafa_**

* * *

 _ **POV Abril**_

No tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar. Primero, esta película es _demasiado_ confusa. Segundo... ¿Por qué es que Rafa me preguntó eso? Es muy raro...

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?- dice Donnie.

¿De acuerdo con qué?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí- digo.

Los ojos de Donnie se dirigen nuevamente hacia la pantalla y yo suspiro.

En lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en Rafa. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

 _Claro que no, Abril. Tú no le gustas._

¿Y si en realidad sí le gusto?

 _¿Y si no?_

Estoy peleando conmigo misma otra vez, ¿no es así? Dios. Sí que soy bipolar.

 _Nunca vas a gustarle._

¿Podrías callarte?

 _No._

Ya basta.

 _No._

Cállate.

 _No quiero._

Si no fueras yo, ahora mismo estarías muerta.

 _Lo mismo digo._

¡AGH!

 _¡UGH!_

Te odio.

 _El sentimiento es mutuo._

 _-_ Y... ¿Te gustó la película?- la voz de Donnie me saca de mis pensamientos.

Yo simplemente sonrío y asiento. Sinceramente, no vi siquiera un quinto de la película.

* * *

 **¡Wow! ¡¿Yo actualizando dos sábados seguidos? ¡Uh, va a temblar! XD**

 **Okay, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me parezco a Rafa. Digo, amenazo de igual forma, soy baja, tengo ojos verdes, la paciencia me dura poco, mi familia no me comprende...**

 **A todos los que leen mis balbuceos... ¡Los amo!**

 **Hey, leonela.. ¡Gracias! Aunque no te guste el Raphril, aprecio que adores mi historia. ¡Te quiero!**

 **Guest, Cloud u y Arment... Gracias por estar aquí desde el principio. :3**

 **Bueno... ¿Qué piensan? ¿El capítulo estuvo bueno o de plano me muero de hambre como escritora?** **Sinceramente, amo las peleas internas de Abril. Me recuerdan mucho a mí. XD**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **¡Ah! Y si alguien fuera tan amable de explicarme cómo se hace el guión _("-")_ largo, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **L**

 **O**

 **S**

 **A**

 **M**

 **O**

 **D**

 **O**

 **R**

 **O**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_

 _ **Instagram: CandyTMNT**_


	6. Una no-cita

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Perdón por no haber actualizado. Estaba muy ocupada, no tenía la computadora y la escuela y blah, blah excusas, excusas...**_

 _ **¡Perdónenme! Lo siento. ;-;**_

 _ **Trataré de actualizar más seguido, se los juro por Rafa... Sí. Por Rafa. ¿Así o más decidida?**_

* * *

\- Bueno- dice Donnie -, ¿quieres que te lleve a la casa de tu tía?

\- No- digo -. Gracias.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga una manta?

\- No, está bien, Donnie.

\- Okay, me iré a dormir. ¡Buenas noches, Abril!

\- Buenas noches- digo.

Me acuesto en el sillón y me cubro con mi chaqueta. Tomo mi celular e intento prenderlo, mas me doy cuenta de que la cosa está apagada.

\- Maldigo a quién sea que haya inventado la batería que dura menos de dos horas- mascullo. _**(N/A: Yo también, Abril. Yo también.)**_

Bostezo y cierro los ojos, intentando concebir el sueño, pero no puedo. Mi celular murió y olvide traer el cargador. Genial, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué voy a decirle a mi tía?

* * *

Despierto en el sofá, cubierta por una manta y acurrucada en un rincón de éste. Enciendo la tele y cambio al canal de noticias para ver la hora.

\- ¿Las cuatro de la tarde? Creí que era más temprano- me digo.

\- Buenos días, pelirroja- me saluda una voz grave y algo ronca. Es Rafa.

\- Hola- digo.

\- Oye, sí que duermes mucho- dice -. A las ocho pasé por aquí y estabas dormida.

Lo miro de reojo y digo:

\- Es que así soy, Rafael.

\- Splinter no te quiso despertar- dice -. Oh, y... Ten.

Rafa me da un plato con tres porciones de pizza.

\- Gracias- digo sonriendo.

\- No hay de qué.

En menos de un segundo me devoro la primera porción.

\- ¡Whoa!- dice Rafa - ¡Comes muy rápido!

\- ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?- digo, con la boca llena.

\- No.

Rafa dirige su mirada hacia la televisión, toma el control remoto, cambia de canal y se sienta a mi lado.

\- ¿También te gusta Y Dónde Están Las Rubias?- pregunto.

Rafa gira su cabeza bruscamente, como si mi pregunta lo hubiera indignado.

\- ¿Gustarme? ¡La vivo!

\- "¡Cuida a mi perro!"- decimos ambos a coro, entre risas.

\- ¿Quieres palomitas?- dice él.

\- Claro.

Rafa se levanta, va a la cocina, vuelve después de unos minutos con un tazón lleno de deliciosas palomitas y se sienta nuevamente al lado mío. Mikey entra.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, gente!- dice.

\- Hola- dice Rafa.

\- Hola- digo, aunque creo que ambos escuchan "Jpla", ya que mi boca está llena de palomitas. No me juzguen. Son deliciosas.

\- Bueno, mejor los dejo solos- dice Mikey, guiñando y volteándose. Yo me sonrojo un poco y noto que Rafa lo mira con furia en sus ojos.

Mis ojos miran otra vez a la televisión mientras yo llevo más palomitas a mi boca.

\- Ignóralo- dice Rafa -. Es un tarado.

No puedo evitar reír. Rafa sonríe y come unas palomitas.

* * *

Pasamos más de dos horas hablando y riendo. Más de dos horas juntos. No sé por qué, pero realmente disfruto pasar tiempo con él.

\- ¿En serio?- digo.

\- Te lo juro- dice Rafa -, mi vida es una comedia escrita y dirigida por Adam Sandler.

Yo río.

\- Te diste cuenta de que no vimos la película por estar hablando, ¿cierto?- dice él.

\- Sí.

Él sonríe.

\- ¿Sabes?- dice - Al principio no me agradabas tanto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez no somos tan diferentes.

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy fea?- bromeo.

\- Voy a ignorar que me insultaste- dice -. Y no, no eres fea.

Me sonrojo.

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Mierda, se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Por nada! Digo, digo... ¡No me estoy sonrojando! ¿Quién se está sonrojando? ¡Yo no!

Creo que soné algo- demasiado -nerviosa. _**(N/A: No digas, amitah. -3-)**_

\- Cálmate...- dice Rafa - Sólo fue una simple pregunta.

\- Lo siento.

Él ríe. ¿Acaso este tipo se está burlando de mí?

\- No le digas a nadie que te dije esto, pero...- dice - Eres adorable.

Si ustedes leyeron Blancanieves sabrán que la madre de Blancanieves se pinchó el dedo con una aguja mientras estaba tejiendo y dijo _"Mi hija tendrá piel blanca como esta nieve, cabello negro como la noche y labios tan rojos como esta sangre"._ Sí, creo que debería haber dicho _"Mi hija tendrá_ _piel blanca como esta nieve, cabello negro como la noche y_ _labios tan rojos como la cara de Abril O'Neil cuando la sexy tortuga Rafael dijo que ella era adorable"._

Rafa masculla algo parecido a _"¿Por qué carajos dije eso?"._

- _..._

 _\- ..._

 _-_ ¡INCÓMODOOOOOOO!- una voz masculina aguda canturrea y me hace saltar. Reconozco la voz al instante.

\- ¡MIKEY!- gritamos Rafa y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola.

\- ¡¿De dónde saliste?!- digo. **_(N/A: De los yuyos, dirían en mi escuela.)_**

\- De las tinieblas- dice Mikey.

\- Cómo sea, Batman- dice Rafa -. Vete antes de que El Guasón, osea yo, finalmente te mate.

\- No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo, amigo...

\- Sólo vete.

Mikey obedece y se aleja lentamente, dejándonos solos a Rafa y a mí.

\- ¿Qué decías, Rafa?- digo, acercándome a él - ¿Que yo era adorable?

Él se empieza a sonrojar.

\- Bueno, sí eres adorable- el rubor en sus mejillas desaparece rápidamente y se convierte en una sonrisa socarrona. Yo me vuelvo a sonrojar.

Mierda.

\- Te odio- digo.

\- No es cierto. Me amas.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Que..!

Él se lanza sobre mí y empieza a hacerme cosquillas.

\- ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡NO! ¡PARA! ¡PARAAAAA!

\- ¡No!

Ambos reímos sin control hasta que caemos al suelo. Él queda sobre mí.

\- Eh...

\- Eh...

Rafa se levanta y me ayuda a pararme. Yo sonrío y digo:

\- Gracias.

Él se sienta, sonriéndome. Oh, esa sonrisa...

 _"¡Cállate, Abril! ¡No puedes gustar de él!" "¿Desde cuándo decides de quién puedo gustar?" "Desde que soy tú" "Sólo eres la parte pesimista de mí" "Corrección. Realista" "Corrección. Perra"._

\- Abril, el hombre ya llegó a la luna, no hay necesidad de volver a ir ahí.

Estas peleas internas son muy frecuentes. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Sacudo mi cabeza y digo:

\- Rafa, yo ya vivo en la luna.

* * *

 _ **Sí, es corto. Lo siento, pero la batería de mi computadora está en 4%. ;-;**_

 **L**

 **O**

 **S**

 **A**

 **M**

 **O**

 **D**

 **O**

 **R**

 **O**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_

 _ **Instagram: CandyTMNT**_


End file.
